Life Happens
by pancakespickleskickraura
Summary: "Please Ally, please come back, please wake up, I'm not a good father without you, I'm not me without you, there's no way I can make it without you." SEQUEL TO LIFE CHANGES
1. Petty Fights & Police Calls

**Heyyy! Yeah, I'm back already! I'm excited to start this (sort of) new story. In case you didn't know, this is the sequel to one of my previous stories, Life Changes. So, if you haven't read that, I suggest you go read it and then come back, unless you want to not know what happened in the past and be totally confused, then that's fine with me. So, this is set, hm, somewhere around 11 or 12 years since the last chapter of Life Changes. And, in case you never knew, Life Changes is set after Cupids & Cuties. I don't think I ever told you guys that actually. Sorry. Anywho, with that out of the way, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

It was 2:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday in the Moon household. Austin was hanging at Dez's place for a couple of hours, Ally was in the music room back at their house peacefully reading a book when she heard the voices of her children. "Mum! Aaron's trying to read my diary!" "Was not! Mum! Abby's lying!" Ally put her book down and walked into the living room where the twins were fighting. "Mum! Tell Aaron that he shouldn't read my diary!" Ally was about to reply to Abby, when Aaron spoke up. "Mum! Tell _**Abby **_that she shouldn't lie!"

**Ally's P.O.V**

Aaron & Abby had been fighting for days and I don't know what's gotten into them. I hear the front door being open and see Austin come into the living room. Austin saw what was happening and tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't budge. They kept on shouting at eachother and I just couldn't take it anymore, I don't usually scream or get mad at them, but, there's a first time for everything. "_**Enough!**_What is with you two? Both of you, to your own rooms now! And if I hear a word from the both of you for the next hour, you will get in even more trouble! Got it?" By the time I finished speaking -or shouting-, they were both looking at me wide eyed. They both nodded their heads, mumbled a 'sorry mum' and walked off to their rooms. After that ordeal, I go into the kitchen and get an ice pack from the freezer and put it on my head as I walk back to the living room. Austin turns the TV on and I collapse onto the couch and he comes and sits next to me. "You okay?" I look up at him with a faint smile on my face. "I guess, I'm just trying to remember how this all happened." Austin chuckles. "Well, I believe that I needed help with studying for my geography test, you said I was bad at maps and then I got bored so we took a break and-" I cut Austin off from telling the whole story of how our lives today came to be by kissing him. "You know if you wanted me to shut up, you could've just told me." I look up at him and smirk. "I know. But what's the fun in that?"**  
><strong>

An hour later, the kids came out of their rooms at the same time and started fighting straight away. I stood up from the couch and walked over to them. "Guys! What did I say about fighting with eachother? Your father is asleep!" Abby groaned. "But mum! Aaron was-" I cut her off, I had really had enough this time. "I'm going for a drive, I'll be back soon." After I said that, I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out of the house.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of the TV on and no one fighting. Wait, what? I put a shirt on and ran into the living room to see Aaron & Abby peacefully watching TV together. I walked up in front of the TV and waved my hands in their faces. Abby looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Dad, what are you doing?" I shrugged. "I was just checking that no demons had possessed you to stay quiet. Abby rolled her eyes again. Aaron was obviously too intrigued by the TV. "I guess mum finally got through to us." "Speaking of which, where is she?" Abby shrugged. "She said she was going for a drive, she really wasn't happy with us." I nodded in understandment. I decided to watch TV with Abby & Aaron since there was nothing else to do.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was switching through the radio stations in the car when I got a text. I normally don't answer them while I'm in the car, but it's a red light and there's not a lot of traffic.

_From: Austin_

_To: Ally_

_Hey, Abby told me that you went for a drive, stay safe okay?_

I rolled my eyes at him for worrying too much.

_From: Ally_

_To: Austin_

_Stay safe, why wouldn't I-_

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was waiting for Ally to text me back, I don't know why, but I got worried at the fact that she was all alone and stressed out, anything could happen to her. I got a call while a 'Breaking News' broadcast appeared on the TV. It was an unknown number, but I answered it anyway. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Austin Moon?" "This is he." "Hi, I'm Taylor Chance calling from the Miami police department, it seems your wife, Ally Moon, was in a car crash."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys see that coming? If you guys can think of any teenage celebrities that Abby &amp; Aaron would look like, please tell me in the reviews, I have some ideas for Abby, but I'm not quite sure who for Aaron, so please tell me some ideas for both of them, I'll give you credit! Anywho, please review, I love knowing what you guys think of my stories! Until next chapter, ciao!<strong>


	2. Hospitals & Head Problems

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, writer's block is the worst. Sorry about how short this chapter is, like I said, writer's block is the worst, so please bare with me. I'm trying to get better at updating but ugh I'm seriously the worst. Anywho, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

When I hung up from the police, my heart was racing. It was still racing as I called Carrie & Dez to tell them what happened and to ask if they could look after Abby & Aaron for a couple of hours. My heart was racing when I told the twins what happened. My heart was racing when the twins told me that it appeared on the news while I was on the phone. My heart was racing as Carrie & Dez walked in. My heart was racing as I called a cab to take me to the hospital. My heart was racing as I sat down in the cab. My heart was racing as the cab driver tried to make small talk, even though all I could think about was Ally. My heart was racing as I paid the cab driver and ran towards the entry for the hospital. My heart was racing as I went up to the reception and told them who I was and that I needed to see my wife. My heart was racing as I tried to decide if I should use the elevator, or the stairs. My heart was racing as I ran up the stairs, needing to see my wife. My heart was racing as I arrived at the door, knowing that when I would walk in, what I saw could make or break me. My heart was racing as I grabbed the handle, and opened the door to see my wife wired to so many machines and IV drips. My heart was racing as I sat on the closest seat to her, grabbing onto one of her hands. My heart broke thinking that just a few hours ago, she was perfectly fine but just angry at the kids. My heart broke thinking about what the kids must be thinking of themselves, they probably think it's their fault.

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Yes Carrie, we'll be fine, thanks for looking after them while I left work. Bye!" I close Austin & Ally's front door of their apartment and turn around to see the twins being completely silent, doing nothing and having no expression on their faces. Yes, I'm hurting inside knowing that my little sister is in hospital, but I need to be strong, for the kids. For Austin & Ally. Gosh, I hope Austin's okay in the hospital by himself. Well, Ally's there but, you know what I mean. "Guys, do you want to listen to music, or play a game, or something?" I asked them. "The only music we have is The Beatles and mum & dad's albums." Abby tells me. I nod. "What about a game then?" Aaron shakes his head. "Mum & dad took away our games because we were fighting all the time." I nod again. "Do you want to watch TV then?" They both shake their heads this time. "The last time we watched TV is when we found out about mum. I'm going to my room." Abby says. I nod as Aaron goes to his room too. This is going to be harder than I thought.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I've been singing songs to Ally for the past couple of hours. All songs she's written of course. I'm so scared. I don't want to loose her. I hear the door open and Dr Green comes in. In the past 10 years, she became one of the top doctors. I'm just glad we have a doctor we know well. "Hello Austin. I have some news about your wife." I nod, ready to hear bad or good news. I just want to know if she's okay. "Well, we ran some tests, and it looks like it will still be a while until she wakes up. Also, there are some damages to her brain. We don't know what those damages have affected yet, but we will look into it. I'm sorry Austin." I nod, trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes. "It's fine. I understand Dr Green, I completely understand."

It's been hours, I've gotten some calls from Vanessa, Penny, Trish and my parents, and yet Ally is still asleep on her hospital bed. I'm still holding her hand, still singing her songs, still waiting for her to move a muscle. Talking never hurt anybody, right? Might as well give it a shot. "Please Ally, please come back, please wake up, I'm not a good father without you, I'm not me without you, there's no way I can make it without you." I start singing There's No Way I Can Make It Without You. As I'm finishing the song, I feel something move against my hand, the hand that was holding Ally's hand. I look at her hand. Her thumb, her thumb is moving. Her other fingers are now moving. Oh my god, she's waking up, please tell me this is not a dream and that she is actually waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, okay. Why do I keep leaving you guys on cliffhangers? By the way, this is probably one of my shortest chapters of any of my stories ever. So sorry about that. If you want to know what Abby &amp; Aaron look like, check my profile! Credit to XOheypoepleXO1 for suggesting what Abby should look like (since I used one of her suggestions) although you called her Aaron. I assume that was just a mistake though. Since we're on the topic of Austin &amp; Ally, (um, when am I not?) can I just say, that I can not wait for Records &amp; Wrecking Balls this Sunday?! It's the second last episode of Season Three! That freaks me out a little bit. And speaking of seasons, the Austin &amp; Ally cast reunite this Monday to start working on Season Four! Ahhhh! Anywho, please review! I hope you all havehad a lovely day and, ciao!**


	3. Shocks & Suprises

**Hey guys! So this is an incredibly short chapter since I have really bad writers block but I wanted to update and I've had this planned for a while, so onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

I've been outside of the hospital room that Ally's staying in for what feels like hours. I look up at the clock and see that it's only been 10 minutes. I hear the door open and see Dr Green walk over to me. "Is Ally okay?" Dr Green nods. "Yes, she's okay, but unfortunately, for the moment, we still don't know what the damages did to her head. So you can go talk to her, but we advise you to be easy on her." I nod and walk into the room. I see Ally sitting up on her bed and I smile, relieved that she's okay for now. "Hey Ally." I say when I realise she must've been in deep thought since she didn't notice that I walked in. She turns her head to me and smiles. "Hey Austin!" I sit down and start letting her know what's happened while she's been asleep. "In case you were wondering, the kids are fine, Vanessa's looking after them. She's giving me hourly updates. At the moment they're both in their separate rooms, not fighting." Ally frowns and furrows her brow. "How do you know about Vanessa? I've never even told Trish about her! And, kids? What kids? And where's my dad? Were you able to study for that geography test on your own since I got in that car accident?" After I process everything Ally just said, it dawns on me. My wife has lost 13 years worth of memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, go ahead, hate me, this is such a short chapter even I hate me. I'm going on a trip for three weeks, so I'm really busy this week packing for it and I won't have that much time to write, I've also got a wattpad so I have alot of stories to update but I'll try my best. The place I'm going has wifi and I'll be able to bring my laptop so I'll have so much time to write. So I know this is one of the worst chapters ever, but it's all I can do right now. I'm so sorry. See you next chapter!<strong>


End file.
